


A Tale Of Two Roses

by DokiDango



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chaptered, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, kpop, long story, prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDango/pseuds/DokiDango
Summary: Between two visuals, a deep bond develops but will both of them grasp the red string of fate, or will the string drift away with the gentle breeze of time?





	1. Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassadyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/gifts).



The room was dim albeit the atmospheric coloured lights that lit up the room full of bustling, beautiful people. It was one of Mnet’s well-known parties and many idols had attended. Sing song voices harmonised with the music that was playing in the background. Jin sat at the open bar with a crystal glass in his hand. In the glass, amber whisky swirled around glistening ice cubes that twinkled in the dim light. Jin sighed internally, he liked parties but he just couldn’t be bothered with making small talk with other idols today. He was feeling down because he had worked really hard on a song and had tried to bring it up to the management of BigHit, but never got the chance because the company was so busy. He understood but sometimes he wished he was more heard. He really loved working on Awake. He loved the freedom he got with it and he wished he could have more of that artistic freedom.

He exhaled deeply, stuck in a reverie of self-pity when the sound of one of the bar stools next to him squeaked. Seokjin looked to his left to see Taehyung swinging his legs round and hoisting onto the seat. He smiled at the younger boy.

‘Hyung, why are you over here by yourself?’ V asked. Jin looked at the swishing surface of his drink and sighed. He didn’t really feel like talking to anyone but he knew he had to act to get V off his back. If he knew Jin was upset, he wouldn’t leave him alone.

‘You know I was chatting to people but I just needed a break,’ Jin reassured him. Taehyung nodded and patted him roughly on the back and swiftly went off and disappeared into the mingling crowd. Jin had always admired Tae’s optimistic nature; he was always so full of energy. He sighed heavily and thought of how low energy he could be sometimes. The problem with Jin was that he always seemed so confident of himself, but he was a good actor. Inside he was a complex and deep person that constantly questioned himself. He felt so down and negative that it made him angry with himself. Perhaps he was just having a bad day. He was about to get up and leave the party when he heard the seat next to him squeak again.

‘V, I think I’m gonna leave –,’ Jin said as he started to turn around. He stopped midsentence when he realised it wasn’t V next to him. Instead he came face to face with a man with a head full of thick dark hair that was slicked back to reveal a polished forehead. His nose was long and sharp, an unusual feature for a Korean idol. Jin felt embarrassed that he had mistaken him for V.

‘Leaving already?’ The man said cocking a well-shaped eyebrow before Jin could stammer out an apology. He recognised him but couldn’t quite place the name.

‘Um, yeah,’ Jin laughed nervously, ‘I’m just going to be heading off because I feel a bit ill,’ he said.

‘Oh, I see,’ The man paused, ‘That’s a shame because I was hoping to have a chat with you, Seokjin,’ he smirked. Jin grimaced at the fact he couldn’t remember his name, when suddenly he remembered the name tags everyone adorned on their chests. His eyes glanced to the man’s nametag and saw the name Ahn Jaehyo, typed across in little black font letters. Jin almost smacked himself for allowing himself to forget Jaehyo from Block B. He had even performed with him at Mama 2014 and yet he had forgotten his name.

‘Did you forget me?’ Jaehyo grinned, catching Jin out. Jin blushed with chagrin.

‘I’m sorry, it was quite a few years ago we last spoke and we’ve both changed quite a lot!’ Jin made an excuse on the spot.

‘Yes…I think my hair is a darker shade of brown now,’ Jaehyo teased. His mocking tone irked Jin a little, but he ignored it considering Jaehyo was older than him.

‘Say, to make up for forgetting about me how about you stay a bit longer and have a drink with me?’ Jaehyo asked. Jin felt internally conflicted. He really wanted to go home and mope but it would be rude to leave now. He made a decision and turned back to the bar, ordering two whiskeys on the rocks.

***  
A few hours passed and the glasses had stacked up, yet Jin and Jaehyo showed no sign of letting up. The red tint on their cheeks indicating just how much they had drunk. At first the pair had made awkward small talk, but within each other they had seen a bit of themselves. They were both the visuals, they both got the least lines and quite frankly they were both fed up with only being used for their looks. At least for tonight Jin had found some comfort in complaining to someone other than Bighit or BTS; exactly what he needed on today of all days.

‘You know I find it ironic that we’re the visuals, and yet we’re put at the back where no one can even see our faces!’ Jaehyo slurred slightly and let out a hearty laugh. Jin let out his signature windshield wiper laugh, despite the joke not even being that funny. He felt giddy and light-hearted, something he hadn’t felt in a long while.

‘You know, Jaehyo. I’m glad we had this chat, it has really helped to talk to someone who is in a similar situation as me,’ Jin said warmly placing a hand on Jaehyo’s arm momentarily. Jaehyo’s smile faded and he went quiet for a few seconds. Then the smile returned.

‘Yes, me too. It has been quite nice,’ he agreed. The conversation died down and they both stared down into the empty base of their glasses.

‘I should get going, we have to be up early tomorrow for practice,’ Jin said. Jaehyo nodded and Jin stood up glancing around, only to find that the crowd had dwindled drastically and the other members of BTS were nowhere to be seen. His face creased up in confusion.

‘You know, if you want I have a hotel room rented out in this place. You’re welcome to stay the night,’ Jaehyo offered. Jin raised his eyebrows, looking back at him, wondering if that meant what it sounded like. Jaehyo’s eyes widened at the realisation of what he had said.

‘Oh! No, no, I mean I have a room with two single beds, and you can take one if you have no way of getting home!’ Jaehyo shrugged.

‘Oh okay,’ Jin sighed in relief, ‘Actually yes, that would be great,’ Jin thanked him.

He wasn’t sure what happened after that but instead of going straight to bed, the two visuals stayed up and drank more and more until the early hours of the morning.

***

The first thing he felt upon waking was the pounding in his head. Then came what felt like a desert in his mouth. He cracked his eyes open, desperate for some water and the rays of bright sunlight attacked his pupils. Jin groaned in discomfort. He felt terrible. Sitting up he looked around the room and jumped when he saw someone else in the white single bed across from him, his heart racing in surprise. Then he remembered that it was just Jaehyo. He sighed and held a hand to his head.

After while of sitting up, he looked at his watch and saw that he was ridiculously late for dance practice. He all but jumped out of bed and dressed in his jeans and jumper in record time. Before he sprinted out of the room, he saw Jaehyo sitting up in his bed, his mouth gaping open watching Jin. He wondered why he was so shocked, but he didn’t have time to ask.

‘Thank you for last night and for letting me use this room, Hyung! I hope we can talk again in the future!’ Jin bowed deeply before racing out the door and down the hallway, leaving the shocked idol behind him.


	2. Sweat

A week later, Jin was wiping the sweat off his forehead as he exited the dance studio. The sun bore down on his sweaty figure making him even more uncomfortable. He saw a black limo parked unusually at the side of the road and leaning against it was none other than Ahn Jaehyo. Jin was confused, it was a bit weird that he would wait outside his work for him. Jin smiled and waved, briskly walking over.

‘Hyung, what are you doing here?’ Jin asked. Jaehyo looked around and took a deep sigh standing up straight.

‘I needed to talk to you and I was wondering if you would get a drink with me?’ He asked not making eye contact with Jin. Jin found this whole situation very odd, Jaehyo’s attitude seemed very blunt. His arms were crossed and he was turned slightly away from Jin.

‘Yeah sure…I won’t be able to drink alcohol though, I have a busy week ahead,’ Jin said as if his weeks weren’t always busy. Jaehyo looked surprised for a second then recollected himself.

‘Oh right, yeah of course. I’m not drinking alcohol either,’ he mumbled still not making eye contact. Jin was very confused but decided to just get into the limo when Jaehyo gestured to it.

‘Why the limo though, Hyung? It’s like you want to be noticed by fans,’ Jin chuckled nervously. Jaehyo forced a smile and nodded but didn’t say much else. The trip in the limo went the same way with only a minimal amount of forced small talk. Jin gave up in the end and just sat in silence, staring out of the tinted windows.

They pulled up in a quiet street and got out. Jaehyo led Jin into an underground bar. Jin recognised it very well because it was a restricted bar for well-known people who wanted some privacy. Jin started to get nervous. What did he want to talk about? Did he do something wrong?

When they got to the bar Jin ordered a coffee and Jaehyo ordered a tea. After they received their drinks, Jin took the initiative and sparked up the conversation.

‘Jaehyo, what did you need from me?’ He asked the older male. Jaehyo finally looked towards him and took a deep breath.

‘I wanted to talk about what happened last week,’ he said. Jin took in his words trying to work out what he meant.

‘Last week?’

‘Yes, last week. We need to talk about what happened that night at the party,’ Jaehyo said waving his hand as a gesture of obviousness. Jin’s face creased up as he tried to grasp what Jaehyo was referring to. Was he second guessing the heart to heart they had at Mnet’s party?

‘What about the party?’ Jin asked. Jaehyo’s face fell into one of disbelief.

‘Are you really going to make me spell it out, Jin?’ Jaehyo raised his voice slightly

‘Spell out what? I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about!’ Jin followed suit. Jaehyo looked angry but it wasn’t scary at all. It was more like a child who was angry and trying to be taken seriously. He looked away from Jin and crossed his arms.

‘I’m talking about what happened in the hotel room that night,’ his voice lowered. His cheeks went a slight tinge of red as his eyes glanced around. Jin was even more confused but he was beginning to start realising what was happening here. However, Jaehyo took Jin’s silence as one of confusion.

‘Oh, for goodness sakes, we need to talk about the fact we had sex in the hotel room at the party!’ Jaehyo whispered loudly looking around to make sure no one heard them. Jin’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not. Was he serious?

‘Oi, Hyung. I don’t know what you’re talking about…are you joking?’ Jin chuckled nervously. Jaehyo looked at him incredulously.

‘Why would I joke about this?’ He blushed.

‘Oh my god, you’re actually serious? Hyung, I promise nothing happened. Wouldn’t you remember it?’ Jin said in disbelief.

‘I mean, I can’t remember anything at all that night but we woke up in the same hotel room and you even thanked me…,’ Jaehyo trailed off, his face going pale.

‘No, I remember everything. We didn’t sleep together, that’s absurd! I can’t believe you would think that,’ Jin let out a laugh. Jaehyo’s face went completely red and it made Jin laugh even more. He finally realised why Jaehyo had looked so shocked when he had left the morning after the party.

‘Ahhhhhh, this is so embarrassing,’ Jaehyo covered his face with his right hand.

‘Hyung, it’s okay. We all make mistakes,’ Jin reassured him. Although, he thought it was surprising that Jaehyo thought it was a possibility that they could have had sex together.

‘Hyung, do you like men?’ Jin said quietly. Jin couldn’t see his face as it was still covered. A moment went by and then Jaehyo removed his hand and looked at Jin angrily.

‘Why would you think that?’ he said. Jin felt taken aback by his hostile expression. Had he been too informal?

‘I’m sorry, it’s just that I wondered why you thought we slept together.’

‘I told you, it’s because I forgot everything about that night, apart from the fact we drank a lot. I had no idea what happened,’ Jaehyo said nonchalantly. Jin nodded and didn’t say anything else about it, he didn’t want to offend him anymore. He guessed it had all been a big misunderstanding.

‘Well anyway, Jaehyo, I’ll have to leave now as I have stuff to do today,’ Jin said finishing his coffee in one big gulp.

‘Right, that’s cool. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding,’ Jaehyo said, still looking a little shaken up. As Jin got up and went to leave, he turned to Jaehyo.

‘Let’s meet up again, okay? I really enjoyed our chat the other night and you’re really good company,’ Jin smiled. Jaehyo looked surprised then his face settled into a warm expression.

‘Yeah we should. See you later, Jin,’ he waved as Jin turned back around and walked out of the bar in only a few strides.

As he travelled home, he wondered if it had really been a misunderstanding. Jaehyo had never really told him why he came over to talk to him that night in the first place. Either way, the Block B member clearly had regretted the idea that they may have slept together, so Jin pushed the fiasco from his mind.

***

The silk of Jin’s pyjamas slid against his skin seductively as Jaehyo pulled them over his head and pulled his trousers off and threw them on the floor. He was completely exposed to nature’s elements, the cold air biting against his skin. He wasn’t cold for long as Jaehyo laid slightly on top of him pressing against his bare skin. The older male nipped at Jin’s neck causing small moans to escape Jin’s plump lips.

Jaehyo got naked as well and the ambient glow of the lamp in the far corner made his skin glow.

‘Jaehyo, you’re so beautiful,’ Jin whispered. The Block B visual chuckled, the sound like smooth liquid chocolate.

‘I know,’ Jaehyo placed his hand over Jin’s member and Jin let out a gasp, ‘Not as beautiful as you when you moan like that, though.’ He started stroking and Jin almost cried out in pleasure. He stroked so slowly it was teasing, yet Jin loved it.

‘I want you in me, Hyung,’ Jin whimpered.

‘Wow so demanding,’ Jaehyo whispered into the younger male’s ear, the sensation causing a shiver to travel down Jin’s body.

‘Please,’ Jin cried out.

‘Well, when you beg like that it’s hard to resist,’ Jaehyo smiled. He pushed open Jin’s legs and ran his fingertips up and down his inner thighs, causing more delicious moans to fall out of Jin’s mouth.

‘Jaehyo!’ He cried out as he sat up suddenly gasping.

Jin looked around. He was in his dorm room, alone. The room was dark except for the blue moonlight that seeped through the cracks in the blind. Sweat ran down his face from his forehead and his covers were tangled around his legs uncomfortably. He was in shock. Was it just a dream? He felt somewhat relieved yet unsatisfied. He noticed he was erect and felt ashamed.

Putting a hand to his head he sighed. Jin looked at his phone to check the time. It was 4am. He couldn’t believe he had dreamed about something like that. Jaehyo was a man and he wasn’t into men, right? He shook his head at the stupid thought. It was just a dream, probably bought on by what Jaehyo had said earlier. He decided to go back to sleep and laid back down, yet, it was hard to shut his mind off when thoughts of Jaehyo naked kept creeping into his conscious. What an odd dream it was, he chuckled to himself as he drifted into a shallow sleep, and tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

 

 


	3. Bad

Jaehyo took his headphones off and placed them on the headphone stand. He was in the recording studio and just finished singing one of the songs for their next album. His throat felt a little overused but he felt accomplished as they had gotten the song done. He was allowed to go for the rest of the day, even though it was only 4pm. He usually worked a lot later.

He wondered about what he should do but wasn’t sure. He rarely had free time so he didn’t really do much other than chill at home and workout. Jaehyo figured he should go home and chill but the thought of home seemed stuffy and boring and he wanted to have some fun. Perhaps he should go and find a girl in some bar to ruffle up. He scoffed at himself.

‘What are you laughing at, Hyung?’ A voice came out of nowhere. Jaehyo nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to see Zico. A smile painted his face at the sight of the blonde rapper.

‘Hey, why don’t you do your Hyung a favour and come to the bar with me tonight,’ Jaehyo asked. Zico grimaced.

‘Sorry, Hyung, I can’t. I have a date tonight,’ he apologised. Jaehyo’s face fell.

‘Ahhhh, ditch your date and come hang out with me, I’m lonely,’ Jaehyo pouted adorably hanging on Zico’s arm. Zico laughed and shook him off.

‘Sorry, Jaehyo, really I would but this date is important. I think I really like this girl y’know. You know how hard it is dating with the job we do, I just really don’t wanna mess this up,’ Zico said. Jaehyo backed off.

‘Oh…you think this one will turn into a real relationship?’ Jaehyo asked, looking surprised.

‘Yeah, I really do man, she’s awesome,’ Zico grinned, ‘I have to go anyway now Hyung, I need to get ready. See you back at the dorm later!’ Zico walked away cheerfully.

‘Sure…right…yeah,’ Jaehyo mumbled turning to watch Zico leave. A hurt expression crossed his face and he slumped into the chair. He put a hand to his face and chuckled darkly. After moping for a few moments, he sat up looking around at the now empty recording studio. Jaehyo decided he would go to the bar and get drunk. Although, he would look pretty lame going by himself. Perhaps he would ask one of the other members to go with him? Thinking about it, he didn’t really feel like it. They knew him too well and would know he was upset.

Suddenly, he had the perfect idea of who to invite and swiftly pulled out his phone.

***

Pulling up to the underground bar for the second time in two weeks, Jin got out of his car. Jaehyo had invited him out to drink and he couldn’t really pass up seeing as he was the one who had mentioned meeting up again last time. He made his way through the door and scanned the room looking for the brown-haired man. His eyes locked upon Jaehyo’s figure sitting in the far corner. The imagery of Jaehyo naked from his dream the other night flashed through Jin’s mind and he blushed a little.

He had felt awkward seeing Jaehyo, especially after the dream. However, the other members of BTS had encouraged him to go even though he said he didn’t feel like it. They said it would be good for networking and it’s not like he could have told them the reason he didn’t want to go.

Jin walked towards the table, trying not to let his thoughts show on his face. Jaehyo looked up and a smile spread across his face, showing off his pearly white teeth. Jin couldn’t help but notice how nice Jaehyo’s smile was. His smile was infectious and caused Jin to smile too.

‘Hi Hyung.’

‘Hi Jin,’ Jaehyo replied. Jin sat down and settled into the booth.

‘I bought you a drink, it’s a bourbon on the rocks,’ Jaehyo gestured to the glass.

‘Ah, thanks! I love bourbon.’

‘Me too. Some people say it’s an old man’s drink but I happen to think that it’s a drink for any classy guy.’

‘Well perhaps you are just an old man, Hyung,’ Jin chuckled. Jaehyo looked jokingly offended and lightly slapped Jin on the side of the head. The touch of his skin reminded Jin of the dream and he desperately tried to ignore the tingle he felt where Jaehyo’s fingers had been.

‘How dare you, I’m only two years older than you!’ Jaehyo smiled slightly, his deadpan offended face cracking.

‘So anyway, what’s the occasion? Why’d you invite me out?’ Jin asked.

‘Ahhh, right. Let’s get wasted tonight!’ Jaehyo said loudly with a glint in his eye. Jin grinned.

‘That sounds like a great idea, just as long as you don’t accuse me of sleeping with you again!’ Jaehyo’s face dropped at the reminder of the embarrassing incident.

‘Oi, don’t bring up such embarrassing things, you rascal. For that you have to down your drink,’ Jaehyo demanded.

Jin shook his head, ‘It’s Bourbon! You don’t chug down Bourbon!’ He guffawed.

‘You do otherwise you’re buying all my drinks tonight,’ Jaehyo threatened sipping his drink with a smirk. Jin glared at him mockingly and sighed. He downed the drink in one gulp, the harsh drink burning his throat deliciously. Jaehyo grinned.

‘Good boy! Let’s get shots!’

***

  
The night had passed along quickly and Jin was quite unsure of how much he had drunk, but his cheeks felt hot and his mind was dizzy. Jaehyo was giggling uncontrollably about a joke he had just made, red cheeks and a drink in his hand. They had moved onto a club and the bass from the music pounded heavily through the room, vibrating through all the sweaty bodies that moved together. Jin could feel the bass in his chest, a feeling he loved and hated.

Jin and Jaehyo had been dancing but they had decided to take a break and sit down at two chairs in a quieter but still lively area of the club.

‘Jin!’ Jaehyo shouted over the sound of drunk voices, ‘have you found anyone you want to fuck tonight?’ Jin did a double take at the question.

‘What?’ Jin said, flabbergasted at the bluntness of the question.

‘Do you have your eye on anyone?’ Jaehyo refined his sentence unnecessarily.

‘Uh…um…not really,’ Jin chuckled nervously. He wasn’t comfortable talking about these kinds of things with other people and wasn’t sure what the right answer was.

‘What? Are you shy?’ He asked in an abrasive voice.

‘Have you? I mean, found anyone?’ Jin asked trying to move the focus off him. A strange look flashed across his face and he looked away and took a sip of his drink.

‘No, not yet. I’m looking for a girl with a great ass. It’s all about the ass for me. What about you? What gets you going?’ Jaehyo said looking back at Jin. Jin sighed.

‘What’s going on here, Hyung? Are you sure you’re not trying to get me drunk and actually sleep with me?’ Jin joked. Perhaps embarrassing the older male would get him to stop talking about sexual stuff. Jaehyo looked at Jin chuckling slightly, but then his smile fell and he placed his drink on the small table between them.

‘To be completely honest with you, Jin. I’m just trying to get my fix and convince myself that sleeping with random girls is better than the feelings I’m having for another person,’ Jaehyo said, his voice slurring a little. Jin’s stomach knotted. Why was Jaehyo so serious all of a sudden?

‘Um…who is this other person you like,’ Jin asked. He was surprised at his boldness. Jin was sure Jaehyo wouldn’t answer his question but he seemed to be in a talkative mood, perhaps because he was drunk.

‘Someone at my company…I really like them but I don’t think they see me like that,’ Jaehyo said looking depressed. Jin felt bad but wasn’t sure what to say.

‘Are you sure they don’t like you?’

‘Well I very much doubt it seeing as they have a girlfriend now,’ he sighed.

‘Girlfriend?’ Jin asked slightly surprised. Jaehyo looked at him confused and then his eyes widened when he had realised what he said. He opened his mouth in shock and tried to stutter some words out but they all ended up a garbled mess. The Block B member went silent for a few moments and took a deep breath.

‘I guess the jig is up. The person I like is a guy,’ Jaehyo said avoiding Jin’s eyes. Jin wasn’t sure what to say.

‘Hyung, I thought you said you weren’t gay?’

‘Well, technically I’m not,’ he shrugged, ‘I’m bisexual.’

‘Oh,’ Jin nodded. Jaehyo looked at Jin suspiciously.

‘Oh? Is that all you have to say after I told you I’m bisexual?’ Jaehyo said incredulously.

‘How else would I respond?’

‘I…I just thought you’d be more shocked,’ Jaehyo looked confused.

‘Hyung, it’s the 21st century. Maybe you really are an old man,’ Jin joked. Jaehyo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled then looked closely at Jin again.

‘You’re a really nice person, you know that?’ He told the younger man.

‘Oh? You’re saying you didn’t think I was nice before huh?’

‘No! It’s just not every person is quite as accepting as you are,’ he said smiling.

‘Well thanks, I guess,’ Jin said smiling shyly. It felt nice to be praised for his personality for once. There was a lull in the conversation for a few minutes. Only the sound of techno music dripping in bass filled the space between the two idols.

‘So Hyung, who is this guy you like?’ Jin said looking towards Jaehyo. However, Jaehyo seemed to have fallen asleep in his seat. His head lolling backwards and drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth.

‘Ah, what a sight!’ Jin giggled as he walked over to Jaehyo. He shook Jaehyo’s shoulder and called him but all he got was a mumbled response. He decided it was time to go home. Pulling Jaehyo’s arm around his shoulder, he pulled him up out of the seat. He was glad in this moment that he had put all those hours into the gym. Jaehyo was still able to walk and he groggily stumbled alongside Jin, until they reached the entrance of the club. Jin laid Jaehyo down on the back seats of Jaehyo’s limo. His head was bent at a weird angle so Jin readjusted it. Jaehyo was even more good looking up close, and his eyelashes were ridiculously long.  Jin backed away quickly after sorting his head out and asked the driver to take Jaehyo home. Watching the limo drive off, his got into his own car and drove back to the dorms.

***

Lying in bed, Jin tried to fall asleep but he couldn’t really sleep. His mind was too awake with rampant thoughts. He couldn’t believe Jaehyo had told him something so personal and felt a little good about the fact he was trusted to handle the information. He had figured that Jaehyo liked guys though, seeing as he had honestly believed they had slept together.   
  
Images of dream Jaehyo’s naked figure came swarming back into his mind like a virus. Jin slapped his head with his hand. He didn’t know why he was thinking of that now and shook his head trying to forget the dream…but it was too late, he felt the heat swarming to his abdomen and pretty soon his member was fully erect. Jin shuddered with guilt and lust. He didn’t know if he’d be able to sleep now as he looked down guiltily towards his boxers.

It would be alright, just this once, right? He was still drunk after all, he’d probably forget about it in the morning.That was enough for Jin and he hastily slid down his boxers and touched himself, the memory of Jaehyo touching his member in the dream spurring him on. It wasn’t long before his strokes got faster and faster and he came over his stomach, whispering Jaehyo’s name. He slapped his hand to his mouth, his eyes wide with shock.

This was bad.

 


End file.
